The Start Of A Nightmare
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: Zero is taken in by his Uncle after his family is Massacred by a vampire. Shows the first 3 weeks after he was brought into the Cyrus Manor, and soon finds out that what he is, will kill him.
1. The start of a nightmare

Ello. So, um, I'm watching Vampire Knight again in like, forever. And now, I'm kinda shipping Zero and Shiki together =3.

I do not own any of these:Vampire Knight, or the characters of this anime. sadly not. Though, I wish I was rich enough to afford them

* * *

~ A group of people, bout 5 or six were led against there will into a large, dark basement. Their pleas for mercy, for help, to be let go, to save the child, to save them. So many pleas, so many screams from the previous victims, it was taking a toll on the young helper.~

A young, white-haired boy was taken in by his Uncle. The Uncle, held two jobs, one, during the day, that paid really well. The other? Helping a pureblood named Rido, keep a thing called Level E's locked up. Mostly to experiment on them, other reasons would be to rid themselves of their enemies.

But, there was a price to keep themselves alive, to keep the Level E's pleased, to keep them from escaping. They were given a couple of humans, taken mostly off the streets. But, on a few occasions, they were snatched from their homes, and beds. The Noble and Pureblood would take them down into the large basement and leave them for the monsters to eat them. It would take a day, but it would satisfy them for a week, then they wanted more.

The boy was taken down into the basement by his Uncle when he complained of the unknown screams and growls and yells that woke him during the night. He himself, of course, was somewhat of a Level E, because of an attack that had happened a year before. He hated it, but didn't complain.

"Uncle? What are these... "Things?" he asked as soon as he saw the caged beings. They gripped at the cage bars and stuck their arms through to try to get the vampires standing beyond the bars. He was frightened by them, they reminded him of that night.

"Level E's. Like you, except, they are too far gone to be brought back to reality."

He looked down at his nephew, "One of these days Zero, you will be like them. One day, you won't be able to come back to reality, you'll become a permanent monster that will hunt and kill humans. One day, They, will be forced to put you down."

* * *

Zero tried to keep himself busy, help in any way he could. He would help the maids, the servants and help the cooks. Anything to avoid helping his Uncle with the task of bringing the humans down to the basement.

"Heh, you know, my brother loved these." He said as he brought the tomatoes to the cook.

"Really? That's good, makes you grow big and strong," the cooked looked at him, "You ate them too? Yes?"

He made a face, "No! I hated them! Mom always scolded me for hiding them in the plant pots to avoid eating them." This made the cook laugh.

He smiled, "Need anymore help Josephine?" "No, I'm good for now Zero, you go run along and play now." She smiled at him.

Zero nodded, "Hai!"

* * *

He sighed and crashed on his bed. "I'm bored." He was tired of all the toys he had. Not that he was spoiled, he was just tired of getting everything he wanted.

He had been used to working for what he wanted, like doing chores, help in his father with his job, something that he could do to say that he earned whatever he wanted. Now, he got everything he said that would be cool to have or to play with.

Though, he never said that or indicated that he felt this way when his Uncle gave him the item, mostly because he didn't want to be rude, and no hurt his feelings.  
He took his DS and started to play the newest of games: Drawn to Life, the next Chapter.

"Something's up with you Click. What's with all the excuses?" he said to the game as he continued playing. He paused the game as he heard a loud commotion in the hall outside his room. he was curious about what was going on outside, so he walked across his room to the door and placed his ear against the door.

~What the hell? Are you trying to get us killed? Why the Hell would you bring that thing inside the house? And especially when my son's here?~ A chuckle. ~your son? Are you really that close now? It doesn't matter anyways, the kids not gonna last longer anyways.~ A growl~ ~Calm down there Cyrus, heh, you've got as much fire in ya as my sister, Juri has~

~So, now, let's discuss some business.~ ~Really? What do you have?~ ~In that last group that came in, there were 3 kids... So, you can take your pick on anyone, or all of them.~ A laugh that chilled Zero. ~You really know how to throw a party Cyrus! We can share 'em~


	2. A new meaning of Fear

Gah! I couldn't fit the shipping in at this chapter. ;A; I'm a mess! xD.

Well, I'll at least update the story, and then finish this scene, in the next chapter...

* * *

"We'll share them? What does that mean? Are they going to eat the kids?" Zero asked himself. ~Heh, wow, you're really innocent.~ He jumped then sighed. "Please don't do that."

He looked at the Transparent man who hovered beside him. ~Why? It's fun when you get frightened. And since I'm bound to you, my scarring is a bit limited.~

"Oh well."

Zero went back and sat on his bed, and resumed playing his DS. The man floated over to him, ~Hey! I'm hungry. Go get some blood.~

"No wa..." he stopped and got up, "Okay."

He walked past his Uncle's room, ignoring the drunken laughter and pained screams. ~heh, Don't you wanna know what's going on in there? A kid like you should be curious~

Zero shook his head. "I learned real quick that Curiosity kills." He walked into the kitchen where Josephine was busy finishing the supper for his Uncle and Rido. "You want me to take out the blood from the steaks?" He indicated the pan that once held the bloody steaks, which she nodded without looking, "That would help."

Zero took the pan outside and brought it up to his lips as his eyes turned the color of the transparent man and a smirk crossed his face as he lapped up the blood. ~That's despicable~ Said a transparent boy.

"Yeah, well, I'm a monster. So everything I do is Despicable, Zero." ~Yeah, but it's my body~

He watched the man in his body drink the blood fast, like a dog getting food for the first time in 2 weeks. ~There, are you done?~ The boy nodded and soon, Zero found himself back in his body.

~MMMMNNN! That was good, But, I want some Human Blood!~

He brought the pan back in the kitchen and set it on the counter. "Tell Uncle that I'm going out for a while." He heard an agreement the walked back outside. ~So kid, where we goin'~ "I don't know, to the park I guess."

"You know, Ichiru would love days like this." He walked under the gate way to the park and smiled softly, "Yeah, he would've loved days like this..."

He walked to the swings and sat in one, looking around. He watched his Level E, wander around, he was just like a kid as well when it came to things that intrigued him.

He looked over at an older man, about 50 years, he was motioning him to come over, which Zero did, not wanting to seem rude.

"Yes?"

The man held out a piece of candy, "Here, want a piece?" He handing it to Zero and chuckled. Zero's Level-E part soon looked around when he couldn't seem to find his other. He looked around and finally saw Zero talking to creepy man.

"I own a candy shop, so if you ever want more, you can come with me now." Zero's eyes widen with excitement. ~YO! Come on, you're leaving! Tell him that you have to go. NOW~ He pulled on Zero hard, so he'd listen.

"I-I just remembered, I have to, go home." He turned away and ran away before the man could protest. "What was that for?" ~You couldn't see it, but that man had one thing on his mind, I could see it in his eyes. He's a pedo, stay away from creepy looking people. And especially, if they give you candy saying they have more somewhere else.~ Zero nodded. "Okay."

As he walked home, he held a blank mind. His tongue ran over his fangs. He stayed that way until he got home. ~Hey, perk up. It's getting weird~

"Oh, sorry..." He opened the door and walked inside. He heard pleas for mercy and he held his head, "I wish they'd shut up. I hate hearing so many screams." A man walked into the kitchen and looked at him funny. "W-where have ya been?" he asked, in a drunken tone.

"I went to the park."

"Ah. Well. That's nice." Rido opened the fridge door and pulled out a case of beer. "So, you been a good boy since you've been here?" he asked.

Zero heard his Level-E part growl. ~Zero, go to your room.~

To this, Zero ignored, "Yes I have. You know that Rido."

A small laugh, "Yeah. Yeah I know. Just asking, cause I know you haven't been. I hear you talking to yourself all the time, and you stop whenever an adult comes around. I heard you talking to yourself, or should I say someone yesterday and again this morning. WHat are you hiding?"

~Zero, turn around and walk away, now.~ His level-E ordered. Zero then nodded and proceeded to turn around and walk away, but before he even took a step, Rido grabbed his arm tightly. "We're not finished here. So, ya gonna answer my question?"

He shook his head, and tried to pull away, "Itai, you're hurting me. Let go."

Rido chuckled, "You'll know pain in a while, kid." With that he finally let go and Zero quickly ran up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He panted and held his arm. "What was that all about?" He felt a pain across his face and felt something trickle down his chin."Itai. Why did you slap me?" ~I told you to leave! You never listen to me! When are you going to learn? You're a bloody **_Kid_**, I'm an **_Adult_**, get that through your thick skull ass-hole. I know much more than you do. I know when there is danger, you do not half the Fucking time!

He looked out the window as he lay in bed. He stared at the moon. It was quiet, which only happened once or twice a month. He was grateful for that. Now maybe, he could get a proper night's sleep. He looked over at the sleeping transparent figure beside him and scooted closer to him. Of course, Zero was the only one that could see him, or touch him, and vise versa, so, to the small kid, having someone to sleep next too, was nice.

Zero woke up to the sound of banging on his door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The banging continued and a drunken argument, so Zero didn't bother to unlock the door.

'Ah, he's asleep, leave him alone.' the sounds of a person walking away.

'I'll be damned if I leave this alone'

Zero shuddered at the way he had said that and got close to his Level-E form. Although, it wouldn't do much use. He tried to go back to sleep, but failed at the rattling of the door

"I wish he'd go away," he whispered, "I don't want a drunk in my room."

"A DRUNK EH? HEH, Ya NEED TO SPEAK SOFTER!" boomed the voice from outside his door which woke up the level-E beside him. ~The fuck?~

He looked over at his younger half, who looked frightened. ~Was that you?~ Zero shook his head and didn't say a word. ~What's wrong?~ *Bang. Bang. Bang* Zero threw the covers over his head and scooted behind his other half. "I don't want him to come in. Echo, he could hurt me..." he was cut off. 'Oh, I'm gonna do much more than hurt you, you little bastard.'

Rido, in his drunken rage, started to kick the door.

"Stop! Go Away!"

The door finally flew open and the little boy inside screamed and scooted as fall as he could against the wall. The drunken man just chuckled, "Scarred? You should be you little brat."

"G-g-go away, p-please." Zero managed to stutter out. "Why? You're a level-E, and I'm allowed to do whatever I want to them."

"I-I-I'm n-not yet."

"Technically, you are."

Zero's eyes went wide in fear as soon as the vampire's eyes turned red.

He understood what was gonna come after the blood... he could hear Echo's thoughts. "W-what about t-those kids you and Uncle were "sharing?"

"Killed em." He then appeared behind the boy and wrapped his arm around the younger boy and one that tilted his head to the side, "Let's see what your pretty blood tastes like." He dragged his tongue across his neck then bit down hard.


	3. Get out Alive

As you may know, Rido is a dick.

Gomen for any grammar mistakes...

* * *

He was beginning to get dizzy... the older vampire was drinking too fast and too much...

"Y-amete!"

A chuckle, "Oh hush... and I'll just drink until you die..."

Zero struggled more at that option, "No! Get off!"

He was violently thrown back into his bed... he instinctively covered the bite marks on his neck... some blood bled through his fingers.

"Alright kid... have it your fucking way."

Zero knew what was going to happen... Echo's thoughts were screaming...

"I hate you! I hate you!" Zero screamed.

Rido laughed. "Does it look like I give a fuck? Well, besides the one I'm fixing to give to you?"

Zero's eyes went wide and he scooted backwards until his back hit the headboard at the sight of the older vampire tugging at his belt.

"Go away, mother always told me to never get near people like you... Echo tells me the same thing..." He covered his eyes to avoid seeing anything he knew he'd see later on.

He was quickly pinned, pressure on his arms, he knew they'd be bruises left.

The child felt his clothes being pulled off and began to fight back, or at least try to fight back... wasn't much use against someone who weighed more than you and had a better build up than you did...

Of course, he stopped momentarily at the sight of the other's...

The older vampire leaned over the child and whispered, "Let's see how much fight will be left in ya after I'm through with you."

With that, he quickly lined himself up, and to which just smirked at the boy's please...

"It, hurts, stop it! Take it away!"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

Zero shook his head, "No!"

"Well too fucking bad!"

* * *

"Yamete! Itai!" cried a small child who let out pained moans. A bundle of nerves kept getting hit and that sent shivers down his body.

More tears fell down his face. "Stop your crying, dumbass."

It felt as though he was going to be split into, "S-stop it! It hurts bad!"

His door suddenly opened and In walked his Uncle...

"Two vampire hunters are at the door. Wanna ask some questions."

"Okay, let me finish first."

By this point, the kid was too weak to do anything... he would pass out if he kept going at this rate.

He cringed up as he was filled with a hot sticky mess...his mouth fell opened and he tightened his eyes in pain as the older man pulled out and then they both walked out of the room.

* * *

*Sniff Sniff*

*Sniff Sniff*

Zero hugged his stuffed animal tightly and had his back against the headboard of his bed.

He wouldn't speak or even acknowledge Echo.

'Come on kid... it'll be okay... it's over now.' spoke Echo as he sat beside the crying child who didn't say anything.

He heard the arguing between his uncle and Rido and the Vampire hunters... then the door shutting softly, and multiple people walking around the house...

He covered his ears and laid down... he burrowed under his bloodied blankets with Echo beside him.

~No, he isn't here... he ran away a couple of weeks ago...~

~That's bullshit~

~you'd better have a good fucking reason to be here you pesky hunters,,,,~

The arguing continued... he just thought of hiding under his bed, and he was going to but he remembered a song he really liked that could apply to his misfortune...

~ _No time for goodbye he said_  
_As he faded away_  
_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
_They're bound to steal it away_  
_Don't hide your mistakes_  
_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_  
_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_This is my last time she said_  
_As she faded away_  
_It's hard to imagine_  
_But one day you'll end up like me_  
_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for..._

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_  
_Whoa-oh, run for..._

_If I stay, it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If I stay, it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go, and if I go_

_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_  
Burning on the inside

If he wanted to get... get away from future nights like this... he'd need to get out... somehow...

Could he walk? If so, how long could he stay up?

Echo softly helped his other up to his feet and put a thin blanket over him.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay up..." the kid said as he struggled to stay on his feet.

~Come on kid... or else the hunters will leave... and you probably won't last another night like this one.~

Zero nodded, "Okay."

Of course, the blood running down his legs didn't help much... but he managed to make it to the door, open it and walk out... he shielded his eyes for a moment... being in a dark room then transitioning from a lighted house...

He could hear the faint arguing going in still... they were almost done with their search... if he could make it downstairs... then he'd be good... whether he passed out or not...

"Oh do hurry up you hunters... nothing is down there..."

"We still have to search... you two vamps aren't the most trustworthy..."

~There are two hunters... they seem like they are really strong...~

They slowly made their way to the stairs and Zero looked down.

"Can I make it? And without falling?"

~I think you can... we can try...~

The child slowly made his way down the stairs... each step brought a surge of pain...

He kept thinking in his head the words,_ If you want to get out alive... run for your life..._

The blanket did do somewhat of a good job covering to a couple of inches above his knees... he wasn't a pretty sight to anyone who had good moral judgements...

his visible body covered in fresh bruises, blood trailed down his legs...

As soon as he got to the last step... the adults came back up from the basement... they all got a surprise...

"I thought you said he ran away..."

"I-I guess he came back..."

"You're a liar!" Zero said harshly... "You both are! You both are pedos!"

One of the hunters ran over to the kid as his legs gave out and as he crashed on the floor.

"They're both pervs... the do terrible things to the children that come in with the groups they fed to the contained level-E's in the basement... and the drunk over there..." A couple shallow breaths... "loves to"Have fun" with children... the level-E's are ... in a room behind the large painting... they are liars..."

"Did he mess with you?"

The child didn't say anything.. which indicated a lot...

"And back to the previous matter, we're taking this boy out of your custody and back with his brother."

"My brother? You found him? Is he okay?"

"You'll soon see... but the matter at hand now... is what we are going to do with you two disrespectful vampires."


End file.
